Son of Arild
by AtkiakFF
Summary: A baby in a basket washed up on the shores of Berk. He will grow up with Hiccup and the others. But why is he staying away from the Vikings ? What secret is he hiding ? Beginning is pre-movie. Will include Toothcup (friendship), maybe Hiccstrid.
1. Introduction

**A/N : Hey ! I have been reading fanfictions for two and I thought that maybe I should try to write one !**

**English isn't my former language so if you see any grammatical mistakes or stuff please PM me or post a review, it means a lot !**

**Please no flames it's my first try at this.**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this and I do not own HTTYD.**

It was an autumn morning. Stars were still distinguishable in the red sky, but the clouds of black smoke began to fill it slowly. It was chaos .  
The Red Army swept into the village, where the cries rang.  
But if you listened carefully, you could distinguish the noise of a baby crying. 

"Hurry Haldor !" Arild screamed. He was a tall man with a face smeared with ash. 

"I am here father." he replied, coughing, out of breath by the lack of oxygen in the air. 

"You know what you have to do now. Run towards the beach on the east side of the island, there is a boat that awaits you there." 

He said nothing, his determined eyes were a sufficient response. He took his father in his arms for the last time and set off. He looked behind him and saw the houses collapsing one by one. His friends and his neighbors were probably dead. The forest was dark, but the air was fresh and the smell of burnt wood dissipated . Haldor ran as fast as he could, avoiding the branches and jumping over the tree roots.  
He finally reached the beach, and went closer to the shore. He suddenly realized that there was no boat. 

_It has probably been swept away by the current_ he thought. This made him nervous, but he managed to calm down.

The screams of the villagers were still being heard and it made him realize that he only had one solution left. 

He took the basket in which was his brother, took off his black necklace and put it on the cover of the small baby. There was a small silver dragon attached to it. The baby had big blue eyes and stopped crying .He did not leave his big brother eyes when he put him gently on the water. The basket was floating slowly towards the horizon. When he could no longer see it, Haldor looked towards the sky and prayed to the gods that his brother did not suffer the same fate as him. A tear rolled down his dirty cheek. 

"I hope I'll see you again one day ... little brother." he whispered, then closed his eyes and listened to the winds from the North, as if it was a response from the gods.

**A/N : Very short but it's only an introduction. Should I continue this ?**

**Tell me what you think and I'll upload Chapter 1 as soon as I can (I have exams, baby-sitting, etc)**

**Have a great day !**


	2. Berk

**A/N : I know this chapter is short compared to other stories, but this way I can update more often.**

**Anyway, this is chapter one. Hope you'll like it !**

Chapter 1 : Berk

The sun set on Berk. The fisheries vessels began to reassemble the fishing nets to return to the docks. A sailor helped to unload the net to see if they had fished venomous creatures. A child had been seriously ill because of an poisonous eel. Rummaging among the various types of fish, he noticed an object covered in algae.

"Hey I found something!" he cried out to the crew, excited by his discovery.

The sailors ceased their activities and gathered quickly around the oval object.

"Njall, what is this?" asked Sven, one of the seamen, pointing at it.

"It looks like a chest!" yelled one of them.

"Let's find out."

They took off the algae which covered the basket and opened it. They really did not expect what was in it. A small baby was asleep inside. He had black hair and his nose and cheeks were slightly pink.

"Is it dead?" asked Bucket anxiously.

"Of course not! Look, it breathes!" answered Mulch, rolling his eyes.

"Why was it in the sea? Do you think he has been abandoned?" questioned Bucket. His face said it all : he was already feeling bad for the kid. It reminded him of his childhood, when his parents abandoned him in the forest. They were so ashamed when he managed to come back to the village that they left the island.

"None of us knows, but the chief will know what to do. We must bring him the baby as soon as we arrive at the docks." commanded Njall. He was the youngest viking aboard, but certainly the most respected. He did save their ship from sinking during last winter's storm after all.

(20 minutes later)

Njall knocked at Stoick's door, holding the basket under his left arm. Valhallarama opened the door.

"Hello Njall, may I help you?" she asked, wearing her usual smile on her face.

"Good evening Madam. I'm sorry to disturb you but I have to see Stoick, it's important." he said gesturing at the basket.

"Oh, he is not here. I guess he is at the Mead Hall with Spitelout. They are planing next week's nest hunt."

"Thank you." he replied politely. He turned around and began walking towards the Great Hall.

He saw vikings lighting the torches for the night patrol.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, he saw Stoick in the back at a table with Gobber and Spitelout, drinking beers in big mugs and laughing.

_Is this how they are planning the nest hunt ?_ He thought, smirking.

"Njall ! Join us !" called Gobber, handing him a beer. Damn, that man knew how to create a perfect atmosphere. He sat next to him and took a few sips.

"Chief, we found something odd while fishing." Njall said seriously. The all looked at him expectantly.

He put the cart on the table gently to avoid waking the baby. There was a moment of silence before Stoick spoke up.

"Are you telling me you found this baby... while fishing ?"he asked insisting on the last word, frowning.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." he answered honestly. "Do you think the kid is from Berk?"

"Impossible, the only baby that was born recently is Dogsbreath."

"There is no crest from any tribe on it. But I found this!" he pointed out showing them the black necklace.

"Should we keep the baby?" asked Spitelout.

"Yes." declared Stoick.

"You shouldn't keep this baby ! Maybe it is from the Red Army!" interrupted Mildew, striking the ground with his stick.

"Oh not him..." muttered Gobber.

"I don't care where it comes from ! It's only an infant !" shouted Stoick, glaring at the grumpy old man.

"Whatever." he mumbled, walking away with his sheep.

"Well what are we going to do with him ?" asked Njall, raising an eyebrow.

"You will have to keep him. A baby won't be a problem for a man like you." joked Stoick.

"Yup, you found him, you keep him." added Gobber, smiling.

**A/N : From now on, chapters will include POVs.**

**Thanks a lot for reading !**

**Special thanks to : Ninjago123 and Hibernia12 ! Your reviews mean a lot.**

**I'll update as soon as I can ! **


	3. Attic

**A/N : This is a short chapter, but I have an Exam to prepare for Monday so I did what I could.**

**Anyway, hope you like it !**

**Guest : I'm sorry but I already plotted out this part of the story ... But this is a good idea !**

**Rochana : Thank you ! Keep reading to find out ;)**

Chapter 2 : Attic 

Njall's POV :

I went down the stairs carrying the basket carefully. The baby was still sleeping soundly and I have to admit I was astonished he did not wake up when the chief spoke with his usual booming voice.

_The village is quiet, it must be very late_. I said to myself.

I raised my head and saw that it was a full moon. Maybe it was because of this that I was not tired, even after a long weird day. I walked slowly towards the edge of the forest, where my home was.

The moon lit the wood facade of my house, and the smoke coming from the chimney ascended to the starry night sky. I wiped my muddy boots on the wooden stair and opened the door. I had left the fire burning during the afternoon, with a pot of soup over it.

_Home sweet home._ I thought, grinning.

I placed my coat on a chair, poured some soup in a bowl and went upstairs. I sat on the bed and set the basket next to me. The soup was a mixture of cod and nettles, a recipe Gothi taught me a while ago. I began to think about what the chief told me : if I had to keep the baby, I had to find a place for him to sleep, it was my responsibility. And I knew exactly where was the perfect place for him : there was a third floor in the house with one large room. I took the baby in my arms and laid it on the bed, on the top floor. I lit a candle on the dresser as nightlight and went back to my room. This room was supposed to be a guest room but I referred to it as an Attic. As I began to relax and draw new models of fishing gear, I heard the sound of a baby crying echoing in the house.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

I put the baby against my shoulder and shushed him, while I patted his back, and it seemed to work.

When he was asleep again, I put him back in his basket and went to the small balcony that Gobber and I had built last year. I sat on a chair and put the baby on my lap facing me. The sight in front of me was breathtaking, the moon reflected on the black waters of the archipelago, it looked like there were two skies and they were divided by the horizon. The soft breeze brushed against my skin and gave me chills. I could hear the trees against the wind, it seemed the forest was alive. I closed my eyes for an entire minute, but it felt like an eternity. When I opened my eyes, the baby was looking at me with big wide blue eyes and smiled. I couldn't help myself to smile back.

_Maybe keeping a baby will not be this bad after all_.

**A/N : The house of Njall is just a little away from the village, but not isolated like the one of Mildew.**

**I'll update as soon as I can !**

**Special thanks to : Hibernia12, Ninjago123, Rochana and Guest ! You guys give me so much motivation to continue !**

**If you have a name for the baby to suggest leave a review ! **

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
